The Bracelet
by Angel-Jin
Summary: It's Max's birthday and this year Tyson finally 'remembers' to get Max a gift.


The Bracelet Angel Jin Rated: K+

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takao Aoki. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: It's Max's birthday and this year Tyson finally 'remembers' to get Max a gift.

Warning: Very mild use of coarse words.

Parings: Tyson/Max, Kai/Rei

Notes: This is a story that just got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

BETA Reader: KedakaiOkami

The Bracelet

_ 'Man, I hate mornings. Wait a minute, today's my birthday. I wonder what everyone got me; I wonder if Tyson even remembered that today's my birthday. Most likely he forgot again. He'd better not have forgotten this year like he did the last two years. This is my sixteenth birthday; if he forgets this year I'll hate him forever. No, that's not true. I'll still love him; I'll just make sure Rei doesn't make him anything special to eat and that Kai makes him train even harder.'_ With these thoughts and more Max rolled out of bed and walked to his dresser to turn off his alarm clock and pick out what to wear for the day then he went to his bathroom to take his shower.

_ 'Okay, thank god it finally got here. Max would've killed me if I "forgot" his birthday this year; if he knew that I've never forgotten his birthday but just didn't get him anything he'd be so pissed. Then again maybe if he knew that I've been saving up to buy this for him, he wouldn't be pissed or want to kill me. I really hope that he likes his gift. I love him and can't wait any longer to tell him.'_ With that last thought Tyson got out of the shower, dried off, got dressed, grabbed Max's gift, and went down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Rei, what's for breakfast?" Tyson asked seeing Rei standing in front of the oven and stove.

"Nothing until Max comes down. It is, after all, his birthday, you know; unless you forgot again," Rei replied, a frown coming to his face at the look on Tyson's face. "You didn't forget again did you?"

"No, it's just; if I tell you this you have to promise not to tell, okay?" Tyson said with a guilty look.

"I promise, but Tyson, you know it sounds like you're trying to say that you didn't forget to get Max something for his last two birthdays," Rei observed.

"Well I didn't forget; I just didn't get him anything," Tyson replied then when he saw the look on Rei's face he quickly added, "Don't look at me like that. I was saving up to get Max this."

With that said Tyson pulled out a small box, opened it and handed it to Rei. When Rei looked inside the box he gasped before asking, "Tyson, am I right in thinking that this means that you..."

"Yes, it does. Do you think Max'll like it?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Thank you so much for listening; and remember, don't say anything to anyone."

"I promise that I won't say anything. You might want to go hide that until it's time to give it to Max." After thanking Rei, Tyson went back upstairs to hide his gift for Max. Then just as he was walking through his bedroom door Max came out of his bedroom.

Max saw Tyson and greeted him with a, "Good morning, Tyson."

Max then started down the stairs when Tyson said, "Good morning Max; and happy birthday." When Max heard that he stopped and turned around but it was too late, Tyson had already gone into his room and closed the door; so in a daze Max went down stairs and walked right passed Rei and the others, who were now in the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Kai commented, "I bet Tyson forgot it was Max's birthday again."

After Kai spoke, a voice from the doorway said, "I didn't forget; all I did was say good morning and happy birthday."

"It might be the fact that you remembered his birthday that has Max acting so strangely. I mean you did forget the last two years," Rei commented with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Tyson replied with a sleepy smile.

"We know," Rei said, his smirk growing.

"Anyway, what time are we starting the party?" Tyson said as he grabbed a plate of food.

"In about an hour," Rei answered. "Why?"

"No reason, no reason at all." With that said Tyson started to eat his food and the others soon followed suit.

TIME SKIP ONE HOUR TIME SKIP ONE HOUR TIME SKIP ONE HOUR

Max stepped out of his room to the sound of his friends laughing down stairs. Smiling he walked down stairs and turned into the living room. When he walked in the others all greeted him with smiles each holding a gift. Each of them except Tyson and at the sight Max's smile shrunk and his heart ached. 'He remembered that it's my birthday but forgot to get a gift. I love him but sometimes he just makes my heart feel like it's been broken in half.'

"Come on, Maxie, presents first and then cake," Tyson said smiling at Max, the weight of his gift seemed to increase as it sat waiting in his pocket. He had already talked to the others and asked if he could be the one to give his gift last. The request had been met with sock from Kai and Kenny that he had not only remembered Max's birthday but had also remembered to get a gift.

With a laugh Max sat down and was handed his first gift by Kenny. When he opened it saw he that it was filled with all different kinds of gum, some of which he hadn't even seen before. Not many people knew that he was addicted to gum; if fact the only people who did were in the room with him.

A smile and thanks to Kenny and then Rei was handing him his gift. Opening it Max took one look inside and burst out laughing. For inside Rei's gift to him were ten boxes of Max's favourite hair dye. That Max dyes his hair was a long standing joke among all of them. The others would sometimes buy him wild hair colours, like purple or pink. Once, Kai had even gotten Max one that, in the end, would give him silver hair with green streaks.

When he was finally stopped laughing Max hugged Rei in thanks. After he sat back down Kai handed over his gift. Max opened it to reveal a beyblade servicing kit. It had spare parts, polish, and tools; all of which were selected perfectly for Max's beyblade. It was such a thoughtful gift. Kai wanted to make sure that Max never had to forfeit a match after what happened last year. Last year Max's beyblade was damaged so badly that it was almost beyond repair. And Kenny hadn't had all the parts needed to fix it. If the others hadn't lent Max parts from their blades Max would have had to forfeit. He had still almost lost because the parts weren't meant for his blade. Kai knew how much Max had hated that, and now that would never have to happen again.

After thanking Kai profusely Max got up to leave when Tyson put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Please sit back down; I need to talk to you. Max, the last two years well I didn't forget your birthday; I just didn't get you anything. Wait; please don't look at me like that. Let me finish; I was saving up to get you something special, to get you this." With that said Tyson handed Max a small hinged box. Max took it with trebling hands unsure if he should be mad that Tyson had just not gotten him a gift for two years or thrilled that he had been saving up to get him something special.

He slowly opened the box and with a silent gasp his jaw dropped. Inside the box was a beautiful titanium bracelet. Carefully taking it out of the box Max could see an inscription on the inside and turned it over. His eyes filled with tears and his heart overflowed with love when he read the words elegantly carved into the bracelet. _**I made a wish upon a star and here you are. I love you my sweet Maxie.**_

Max looked up and saw hope and fear in Tyson's eyes, but most of all he saw love. The next second Max was throwing himself at Tyson, who caught him. Tyson wrapped his arms around Max, lowered his head, and with a gentle touch of his lips to Max's all was right with the world.

A.N. – Let me know what you think.


End file.
